Personal
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: For one member of the BAU, one case will get personal. Will he end up paying the ultimate price?


Personal

**BAU **

**Quantico, Virginia **

Dr. Spencer Reid tried to make his way through the busy room. Everyone was busy trying to sort through files and rushing around. At last, Reid made it to his desk. "What's going on?" Reid asked Elle who had just walked up to Reid.

"Missing kid," Elle answered. "Hotch is going to brief us on it in a few minutes."

Reid nodded picking up a pad of paper and a pen. Hotch cleared his throat. "Could I have your attention for a moment?" Hotch asked loudly.

Jason, Elle, Reid and Derek quieted instantly. They all turned their focus to him. Hotch handed a file to Reid. "We're being called into Los Angeles where two teenagers have gone missing. The first teen is Roger White, a fourteen year old boy with autism. The second teen is Alisa Nash, a sixteen year old girl with autism." Hotch said.

Reid rapidly read the file and looked up at Hotch. Everyone was looking at Reid. "I thought it would be best if you were to handle this case. Of course if you don't want too…" Hotch said quietly.

"It's fine." Reid said cutting Hotch off. "Males are four times more likely to have autism than females. For centuries it was considered a psychological disease until it was found to have been a biological disease."

J.J walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I had to get through a major traffic jam." J.J apologized.

"Autism is a social disorder, right?" Elle asked.

Reid nodded. "People who are autistic often have a hard time communicating with people. They often find they can better express themselves through musical composition, mathematics or even art." Reid answered.

J.J looked lightly confused. "No offensive, but you have autism, right? Well it doesn't seem like you have any social disorders. You seemed to communicate fine." J.J said.

"I'm only slightly autistic. People who have a slight amount of autism are often called 'highly functional'. We can often function well in society." Reid answered as he scanned through the files again. "But Alisa and Roger have severe autism. If they are being held captive, they're probably scared to death."

**On A Plane Between Quantico, Virginia and Los Angeles, California **

Jason was watching Reid's reaction carefully. During the entire flight, Reid kept rubbing his hands together. It was a common sign of autism, but also nervousness. Reid didn't talk to anyone. He just kept looking through the files as if he would find something different in the words.

**Los Angeles, California **

Hotch, Elle, Derek, Elle, Reid and J.J all walked into the local FBI office. There they were greeted by a fellow agent. "Hi, you must be the BAU from Quantico. My name is Special Agent Ron Lewis. The FBI here is at your disposal." Ron said smiling.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. Can you tell me about the investigation so far?" Hotch asked.

Ron nodded. "Roger White was at school, but he never made it home. He wasn't on the bus either. Our guess is that someone picked him up with the old 'my dog is lost' routine…" Ron began.

"People who are autistic are not very social. The unsub would have had to taken Roger and Alisa with force." Reid interrupted.

Ron shrugged. "Who cares? Autistic people are quiet frankly dumb. They don't talk much. I don't even understand why we're bothering. They won't make a good impression on society. Why not let them die?" Ron asked carelessly.

"I care. I'm autistic Mr. Lewis. Just because someone with autism may not talk does not mean they are 'dumb'. If you went missing, why not let you die? Everyone deserves a chance to life." Reid said raising his voice. "Do you think that because…because someone can't always communicate correctly that it's a reason for…for…for…"

Reid found a lost for the word. "Discrimination?" Jason suggested quietly.

Reid nodded. "Yes." Reid said and then he looked like he caught on to something. "Maybe the motive was discrimination. Most people think that people who are autistic are 'dumb'. It wouldn't explain why he kidnapped them though."

"How did the unsub get Roger and Alisa? Do you think they may have known him?" Derek asked.

"It's possible. They did go to the same school." Elle replied.

----

Reid knocked on the door to Mr. and Mrs. Nash's house. A worried woman answered the door. "Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hi, my name is Special Agent Elle Greenaway. I'm with the behavioral analysis unit from the FBI." Elle said smiling. "This is Dr. Reid. He works with me. Can we ask you a few questions?"

The woman nodded still looking worried. She led them inside. They walked into a living room. "Please sit down. My name is Emily Nash. I'm Alisa's mother." Emily said.

Elle sat down on a couch. Reid looked at the fire place. On the mantle, in a golden frame was a picture of a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She looked stunning. "Is that Alisa?" Reid asked motioned to the photo.

Emily nodded. "She didn't like her photo being taken, but when we finally got her in front of a camera, she was so pretty. Can I get you some tea?" Emily asked walking into the kitchen when a tea pot was heard whistling.

"No thank you." Elle called to her.

Reid now sat next to Elle on the couch. Emily walked back in. "My daughter is autistic. I didn't like the other man's tone of voice when I told him that. Do you even know what autism is?" Emily asked taking a sip of tea.

Reid nodded. "I'm autistic." Reid said.

Emily smiled. "Then you understand how terrified my daughter is. Alisa isn't well with people." Emily explained.

"Was she undergoing any treatment?" Reid asked. "Was she taking any medicines?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, she was always seeing this nice lady at her school. I believe her name is Sara Jumps. I think she's a behavioral analyst. Alisa was also undergoing musical therapy." Emily said.

Elle looked slightly puzzled. "Musical therapy?" Elle questioned.

"It's…uh…where a student will…um…learn something like singing or to play an instrument. It's extremely relaxing for people who are autistic because they tend to be more musical inclined than socially inclined. Musical therapy also helps people who are autistic communicate with others." Reid said.

Emily nodded. "That's right. Alisa was learning how to play the piano. She has been since she was ten. She's very talented. Her teacher was Tammie McKenna." Emily said.

Elle was writing something down. "Do you know of anyone that would want to harm your daughter?" Elle asked.

Emily sighed. "Do you know the discrimination that people with autism face? Do you know how hard it is for them to live a semi-normal life? Sadly, there are too many people out there who just don't accept people with autism." Emily said sadly.

Elle nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Nash." Elle said standing up.

Reid did the same. "You will find my daughter, right Dr. Reid? You have to find her soon. You understand that the psychological effects that this event will have in her life…" Emily nodded.

"Alisa may never trust another person again. I understand Mrs. Nash." Reid said. "We'll try our best to find her as soon as we can."

Emily smiled. "I'm glad one person understands. Thank you." Emily said.

Reid nodded with a smile.

----

Hotch was sitting down reading through reports. Reid, Elle, Derek, J.J and Jason all entered the room Hotch was sitting in. "What did we learn?" Hotch asked without looking up.

"Roger has been missing for one day. Alisa has been missing for about ten hours. The parents are pretty upset." Elle said. "Other than that, nothing."

Reid started fiddling with his hands. "Actually, we learned about some methods that the parents have been using to supposedly treat children with autism. Now, there is no cure for autism nor does anyone know how it occurs. There are many treatments out there. Alisa talks to a behavioral analyst and takes musical therapy. Roger is doing this picture exchanged therapy." Reid said.

"Picture exchange therapy. What is that?" Derek asked.

Reid opened his mouth to answer, but Hotch spoke first. "It's a method that teaches children with autism to use a picture in exchange for what they want." Hotch said.

Reid looked at him smiling. "Right and it's only used in small children because they're learning how to communicate. Roger is fourteen. Why would he use picture therapy?" Reid asked.

"I talked to Roger's teacher. Apparently Roger needs more help than he's getting." Derek said. "Roger doesn't speak."

Reid looked at Derek in shock. "What? Why didn't Mrs. or Mr. White mention that? Most children learned how to um speak correctly, but some don't. Do we have Roger's medical records?" Reid asked quickly.

Jason handed Reid the medical records. "He was diagnosed only a few months ago." Reid said.

"Wouldn't a doctor have caught on to that?" Elle asked.

"Of course, but I'm guessing Roger hasn't seen a doctor since he was born." Jason said.

Reid looked down at the floor. "We have one characteristic about our unsub." Reid said.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Actually two. The first is that the unsub is male. The second is that it had to be someone that both victims knew and trusted." Reid said. "And that defiantly narrows down the search."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because people who are autistic don't trust many people," Jason answered.

Reid nodded. He flipped through Roger's medical record again. "Roger hasn't seen a doctor in years." Reid commented.

Everyone's expression fell. "What?" Elle asked surprised.

"Roger White was born and then a few months ago he saw a doctor. That's all his medical history." Reid said.

Jason took the file from Reid's hands. "What where these parents thinking?" Hotch muttered.

"Do we have his school records?" Jason asked.

"Yeah apparently Roger didn't go to school until a few months ago. It was after he was diagnosed with autism." Derek said.

J.J looked horrified. "Josh, does this mean that the poor kid was stuck in his house for fourteen years?" J.J asked.

Hotch looked at J.J gravely. "I guess so." Hotch said sighing deeply.

"I think we should have a little chat with Mr. and Mrs. White." Elle said bitterly.

Hotch shook his head. "Not you and Reid. Morgan and I can talk with the parents." Hotch said. "While we're gone, try and look for connections between Roger and Alisa. The chances are that our unsub is someone they both knew and trusted."

----

Hotch knocked on the oak door. A slender woman opened the door. She had bright blonde hair. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you Mrs. White?" Derek asked.

"Yes, but please call me Mindy. Who are you?" Mindy asked warmly.

"Special Agent Hotchner and Morgan. We're with the behavioral analysis unit with the FBI. Can we come in?" Hotch asked.

Mindy nodded leading them into a living room. She motioned for them to sit. Derek and Hotch took a seat. "We looked through your son's medical files. He hasn't seen a doctor in fourteen years. Any explanation?" Derek asked.

Mindy smiled. "My husband should be present before we go any further." Mindy said pleasantly.

"Harold!" Mindy called. "There are some FBI agents here to talk about Roger!"

A thin man walked down the stairs. "Can I help you?" Harold asked.

"Why didn't Roger see a doctor in fourteen years?" Derek repeated.

"He was always healthy. We didn't see the need for him to go." Harold answered.

Hotch let out a small laugh. "He wasn't healthy. He couldn't speak. He didn't want to be touched. It was obvious he was autistic, yet you did nothing. Why? I think you were afraid of your reputation falling when everyone heard you had an autistic son." Hotch said.

Harold looked uncomfortable. "I guess so. Look, what does this have to do with anything?" Harold asked.

"Possibly everything," Derek answered.

"Thank you." Hotch said getting up.

----

Elle was waiting for Hotch and Derek by the FBI door. "You found out?" Elle asked.

"What?" Hotch asked.

Elle looked worried. "They found the body of a fourteen year old boy. It matches Roger White's description." Elle answered.

----

Derek, J.J, Jason, Hotch, Reid and Elle all walked into the bloody crime scene. It was a small shed located in the middle of nowhere. Blood coated all the walls of the small shed. "He was tortured here." Jason said speaking at last.

"The unsub wants to cause pain." Reid said.

"The unsub was smart enough to use an abandoned shed in the middle of nowhere. He's intelligent enough not to get caught." Elle said.

"The unsub did this act out of rage and hate." Derek said.

"The unsub is organized." Hotch said. "I think we're ready to release a profile to the media."

----

At the L.A FBI building, Hotch and his team prepared to tell the media about the unsub, when they caught a break. "I was looking through the files and comparing each person to our profile. There were only a few people that both victims knew." Elle said quickly. "The only person that fits our profile is Timothy Rice. He was a teacher at the school for autism."

J.J rushed in. "There's been another kidnapping!" J.J said urgently handing Hotch a file. "Special Agent Lewis told me to give you this file."

Hotch opened it. "Meredith Novak. She's only thirteen." Hotch said handing Reid the file.

Reid rapidly read the file. "This is great!" Reid exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Meredith is highly functional. She has a better chance of having less of a psychological break. She'll probably fight back more and she'll be less scared." Reid said. "She's also very smart from these records. She's exceeding all of her lessons and even skipped a few grades. She's in eleventh grade."

"Wonderful, she's another Dr. Reid." Derek muttered.

"Where might Mr. Rice be hiding?" Elle asked.

"How about his summer cabin?" Hotch suggested.

"Let's go." Jason said.

----

Timothy Rice's cabin was in a forest just outside of L.A. It was in a small town. When the FBI arrived, Timothy walked out holding a gun to Alisa and Meredith's head. "Calm down Mr. Rice, maybe we can talk." Hotch said walking closer to Rice.

Timothy shook his head. "Not you. I want to talk to Dr. Spencer Reid." Timothy snarled.

Hotch shook his head. "I can't allow that." Hotch said.

Timothy nabbed the gun at Meredith's head. She didn't scream. She looked rather calm. "Let them go." A voice demanded behind Hotch.

_No Reid! Don't do it! Shut up! Please! Don't do it! _Hotch thought pleadingly.

"Ah Dr. Reid, come inside will you?" Timothy asked chocking the gun at Alisa.

Reid kept walking towards Timothy. He was wearing a vest. This was one thing that made Hotch and the others feel a bit safer. "Take off the vest." Timothy growled.

Reid stopped and without waiting a moment, he took off the vest. "Let them go." Reid repeated.

"Go inside!" Timothy shouted.

Reid shook his head. "No. Let them go." Reid said firmly.

Timothy looked angry. "What? You think you can easily gain control of others? I'm sorry. We'll talk, but on my terms." Reid said sternly.

Timothy laughed. "I've got two hostages. You're mentally challenged. You have no terms." Timothy said jabbing the gun into Meredith's head to prove it.

Reid walked towards the cabin before he disappeared inside it. Timothy followed dragging the two girls with him. Hotch swore. "We have two young girls inside with a man with a gun and an FBI agent without a gun or vest." Hotch said. "We'll take the first shot we can get."

Hotch was referring to the snipers around the cabin. "Relax. Reid has it under control." Jason said giving him a small smile.

----

"Good job Dr. Reid. Now it's easier to kill the three of you." Timothy laughed.

Timothy let go of Meredith and Alisa. "Who should I kill first?" Timothy asked grinning. "Maybe I'll tie you up and torture you. But who to kill first…it's always a thrill."

"Why do you do this? Is it for the thrill? Is it so you can picture yourself a martyr for all of human kind? Do you think you're purifying the human race of all it's dirty people by getting rid of those who have autism?" Reid asked.

"I am purifying the human race and I have thrill in doing it." Timothy said.

Reid nodded. In a matter of seconds, Reid had jumped up and made an attempt to grab Timothy's gun. Timothy overpowered Reid and began to beat him with his fists. He grabbed a baseball bat and beat Reid. Reid fought back. He opened the cabin door. "Go!" Reid yelled to Meredith.

Meredith grabbed Alisa, but she pulled away. "Come on!" Meredith said. "We have to go!"

Timothy turned away from Reid to stop Meredith and Alisa. Reid jumped on Timothy's back causing him to become distracted again. Alisa finally realized she had to go with Meredith. Meredith and Alisa ran out the door.

Timothy didn't stop beating Reid with the bat. Reid was on the floor not moving by the time the FBI got inside the cabin. Hotch kneeled by Reid's side. "Hey buddy, can you hear me? Come on buddy, you'll be alright." Hotch muttered.

Reid was unconscious. The paramedics ran inside. They loaded him into the ambulance and then they roared down the road.

----

"He's very lucky. He didn't sustain any injuries other than his broken arm. His head may hurt for a while after he suffered a mild concussion, but he doesn't need to stay here. I did prescribe some pain killers since while he was lucky, he'll be in unbearable pain." The doctor told everyone at hospital.

A nurse appeared with Reid by her side. Everyone rushed towards Reid. They saw his arm in a sling. "Are you alright?" Elle asked concerned.

"Yeah, how are Meredith and Alisa? Are they with their parents? Did they make it out okay? Are they injured?" Reid asked quickly.

"They're fine. Meredith is just a little shaken, but she'll be okay. Alisa on the other hand is suffering from severe trauma." Jason said quietly.

Reid nodded. He knew what he had to do.

----

In a hospital for the mentally challenged, Reid saw Mrs. Nash looking in on Alisa through a one way glass. "How is she?" Reid asked from behind Emily.

"She's too traumatized to see anyone. When anyone enters her room, she becomes violent." Emily said without turning around. "It's better than her being dead at least."

Emily turned to Reid. "Thank you for saving my daughter. How is your arm?" Emily asked.

"It'll heal." Reid said shrugging.

"You did a good thing Dr. Reid." Emily said before turning around to look at Alisa again.

----

Elle, J.J, Hotch, Jason, Derek and Reid were all packing up their files. "Hey Reid, why did you do that?" Derek asked.

"Do what?" Reid asked.

"Why did you intentionally put yourself in danger?" Derek asked.

"Why do you?" Reid countered.

Derek shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Why did you take this case so personally?" Derek asked.

"I took it so personally because I'm autistic. I hate it when people see someone who is autistic and the first thing they think is 'wow, that person is smart, but they talk weird.' It's not right that because of slight differences in personality that someone be singled out." Reid answered.

As everyone was walking out, Special Agent Ron Lewis appeared. "Thanks for helping us." Lewis said. "I owe you an apology. I acted terribly."

"No harm," Reid said walking out the door.

----

**On A Plane Between Los Angeles, California and Quantico, Virginia**

----

Chesterfield once said, "You must look into people as well as at them."

Before you are so quick to judge a person's character think about whether you are looking into them or merely at them. If someone has a disability, look past it and see the soul inside regardless of the outside.

----

During the plane ride to Quantico, Reid played cards with Derek and seemed more relaxed now that the case was over. It was over.

However, the hatred between human beings would never, ever be over.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N- This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction piece. I had to do quite a bit of research, so tell me how you like it! If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
